Shattered
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: "Yes, 'those'. What the hell happened to our lab?" Simmons shouted as Fitz let his fingers trail across the glass, following the splinter patterns and trying to find a way to explain to his partner what had happened without worrying her.


**A/N: While this is far from my first work of fiction, this is my first piece of FanFiction for AoS but Fitzsimmons are adorable and no one else had written anything along these lines so I've decided to try my hand and writing for this fandom. **

**Based on speculation for a scene that probably wont even happen but wont leave my head after seeing Fitz behind the glass doors of the lab. You know, after May shot at him. Twice. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do people even still bother with these? I mean, honestly, does anyone _actually_ believe that anyone who writes on this site owns any of these shows?**

* * *

It had been a long day, discovering a traitor within S.H.I.E.L.D., clearing both May and Ward's names, narrowly avoiding being shot out of the sky by the organization that both agents worked for and rescuing Jemma at the last minute. Neither of the Fitzsimmons duo felt like leaving the other and sleep, at that point, felt impossible and so the two hid themselves away in the lab, one of the last few places where either felt safe.

"Fitz?" Simmons called out to the only other occupant in the lab.

"Yeah?" The Scotsman responded absently, tinkering away at the Night-Night guns, trying to perfect and improve the already impressive design.

"What's this?"

"Hmm?"

"The marks, Fitz. On the glass," Simmons sighed, pointing at the fracture marks on the glass doors of the lab, afraid to touch them, worried that the doors would shatter.

"Oh, those."

"Yes, _'those'_. What the hell happened to our lab?" Simmons shouted as Fitz let his fingers trail across the glass, following the splinter patterns and trying to find a way to explain to his partner what had happened without worrying her. The splinter marks had spread significantly since May had shot the doors less than twenty-four hours ago and Fitz was hesitant to explain the story, even partially, to Simmons.

"Erm, well, you see-"

"Just answer the question Fitz!"

"MaytriedtoshootmebuttheglasswasbulletproofandI'mokaynowsopleasedon'tworry."

Everything was silent.

Neither party dared to move.

"Excuse me," the phrase was posed as a statement rather than a question. Jemma was angry.

"Twice."

Scratch that, Jemma Simmons was downright pissed.

"Leo!"

"It's okay, Jem. Coulson and Skye were here and look, the bullets didn't even break the glass," Fitz said, moving to stand in front of them, wanting to block the sight of them.

As soon as he'd moved, Fitz knew that this was a bad idea. Jemma's hand flew to her collar, fingers pressing down on her collarbone, a nervous habit Simmons had sported since her days at the academy. The engineer watched as Jemma's eyes flitted from the glass to him, measuring him up against the bullet marks and arriving at the same conclusion he had.

One bullet to the head.

One bullet to the chest.

Reaching out, Fitz placed a tentative hand on his best friends shoulder, hoping to pull her out of her silence, "Jemma…"

Apparently, Fitz's touch was the hole in the dam for Jemma as the engineer barely had chance to breathe before Simmons had thrown her arms around him. Slowly, Fitz began to respond, wrapping his own arms around the smaller woman's shoulders and feeling Jemma move closer, eradicating the very last traces of space between them.

Things had been changing between the two for quite some time, touches became more frequent and glances seemed extended. Fitz wasn't an idiot, he knew he had feelings for the genius standing before him but refused to act on his emotions, unwilling to ruin one of the few good things in his life but he wasn't going to begrudge her a moment of comfort after the last few days.

"What was that?" Fitz asked, hearing his best friend mumble into his chest, unable to make out her words.

"You could have died."

Sighing, unable to think of anything to say that could possibly help, Fitz simply tightened his embrace, tilting his head to rest in the crook of her shoulder. Acting on impulse, he pressed a brief kiss to the woman's neck before drawing back slightly, just enough to look Jemma in the eyes but not far enough to force him to let go of his shaking best friend.

"Jemma, I'm okay. It was just an ICER-"

"-Two shots in quick succession could have seriously harmed you-"

"-And Coulson and Skye were here-"

"-Or worse-"

"And the doors were closed-"

"-I can't lose you, Leo," Jemma whispered, tears swimming in her eyes.

"You're not going to lose me," pulling her closer, Fitz closed his eyes, fighting images of blue skies and red rimmed eyes that still haunted his nightmares.

"But what if-"

"Don't Jem," cutting her off, Fitz sighed before moving to look at his partner fully once more. Raising one hand to trace the lines of Jemma's face, Fitz took in a deep breath. "Don't think about it. Ever. I still can't look at the bloody cargo bay doors and it's stupid but I can't. I watched you jump, Jemma. And I was going to jump out after you."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Jemma, I was going to jump. Me, Fitz, the guy who wouldn't leave his lab if he could help it," Fitz joked, trying to provoke and earning a small smile from the woman still holding on to him. "We're a team right?"

"Of course we are," Jemma answered, confused by Fitz's sudden change of thought.

"Right, we're Fitzsimmons. That means you and me, together. Which mean you jump, I jump. It means that I'm right there, by your side, the whole damned time," Fitz said, voice almost breaking as he saw tears begin to make track down Jemma's face. "I'm never going to leave you."

"Promise me?"

"I promise. If anything ever happens to you, it'll happen to me too. I'm not leaving."

"That doesn't make me feel better, you know," Jemma laughed, the noise turning to a sob halfway through.

"I know, but I tried."

"You did."

"We could always get a monkey to cheer you up," Fitz suggested, squeezing the biochemist once more before letting go.

"That's more likely to cheer you up, Fitz," Jemma answered, laughing softly as the brushed the tears away, smiling as Fitz made another argument for a primate in the lab.

"Can't fault me for trying," he shrugged while typing out a request for the glass doors to be replaced as soon as physically possible, knowing that the marks would only serve to upset and worry Simmons. Sending the request and seeing Jemma try and stifle another yawn, Fitz began ushering the woman out of the lab.

There was a great deal still to be done and tensions aboard the bus were still running high but with Jemma by his side, Fitz felt like things might just be okay after all...

* * *

**A/N2: Thoughts? I'm a little worried about this one as it's not a fandom I've dealt with previously so any and all feedback will be welcomed. **

**For those who wonder about my work in NCIS:LA, don't worry. Hoping to get some new work up soon... **


End file.
